One-Shot - A Grinch
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward Cullen ama o natal, sim ele ama. Ele sempre se oferece como voluntário para ser o Papai Noel na festa da empresa, isso, todos os anos. Ele também, desde os seus 17 anos, é voluntário no Hospital de seu bairro para ser o Papai Noel e dar presentes para as crianças órfãs da cidade, e verdade seja dita, pelo menos 10 dos presentes da... (continuação da sinopse da fic)


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **A Grinch**_

 _ **Autor (a):** _ Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Tuca Albuquerque

 _ **Shiper:** _ Edward & Bella

 _ **Gênero:**_ Romance

 _ **Classificação**_ : +18

 **Sinopse:** Edward Cullen ama o natal, sim ele ama. Ele sempre se oferece como voluntário para ser o Papai Noel na festa da empresa, isso, todos os anos. Ele também, desde os seus 17 anos, é voluntário no Hospital de seu bairro para ser o Papai Noel e dar presentes para as crianças órfãs da cidade, e verdade seja dita, pelo menos 10 dos presentes da pilha de doação são dele. Enfim, ele ama o natal! Então quando os seus vizinhos se juntam em um plano para decorar o prédio, como se fosse uma enorme árvore de natal, ele estará 100% dentro, só há um probleminha, eles têm que convencer a _Grinch_!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

Ri enquanto olhava no grupo da família. O meu pai tinha ressuscitado umas fotos horríveis de nós três usando chifres de rena e os suéteres mais feios de natal que já vi.

Era vergonho!

Era hilário!

Eu a coloquei como foto do perfil do meu whatzap.

Eu só tinha 12, mas foi um dos meus melhores natais.

Ok, todos foram incríveis.!

Com certeza, aquele era o meu feriado favorito de todos.

Afinal, fica-se com a família, troca-se presentes e come-se um monte de comida boa. Melhor feriado de sempre!

\- Digam sim, quem está de acordo! – ergui a cabeça e vi todos dizendo _sim_ , mas fiz uma careta e olhei para Emmett.

\- Com o que estamos concordando?

\- Cara, larga o celular.

\- Estava falando com os meus pais. – ele rolou os olhos.

\- Sobre o trabalho no Hospital?

\- É. – ele suspirou dessa vez.

\- Me recuso a ser o elfo esse ano.

\- Tudo bem, você pode ser a rena.

\- E você vai ser o primeiro papai Noel de olho roxo. – ri, todo ano ele me ameaçava, mas todo ano ele estava lá.

\- Então, o que concordamos?

\- Os inquilinos querem decorar o prédio todo, para o natal.

\- Que legal!

\- Sim. Aí vamos doar uma pequena quantia para podermos comprar tudo.

\- Por mim tudo bem. Precisam de voluntários? – ele rolou os olhos e ri.

\- Você é um pé no saco.

\- Cara, eu não estou te oferecendo para ser voluntário. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas eu sei que você vai ser, pois é um bom amigo.

\- Idiota!

Sorri enquanto ele ia perguntar.

Emmett era o meu melhor amigo desde o Ensino Médio.

Se eu me metia em qualquer loucura, ele sempre vinha comigo.

Desde os meus trabalhos voluntários, até bebedeiras, ou idas de última hora a shows em outra cidade. Se eu chamasse, ele estava dentro.

Eu não tinha irmãos, então Emmett era o meu irmão para todos os efeitos.

E depois que eu o apresentei a família, ele passou a fazer parte dos nossos natais bobos e qualquer feriado que o clã Cullen comemorasse, ele tinha que estar lá. Ele não tinha família. Era órfão e a minha família o adotou e ele nos adotou de volta.

\- Hey. Tem alguns inquilinos que não vieram, aí pediram para os voluntários irem aos apartamentos para pegar o valor e a autorização pra decorar a frente da sua janela, sabe.

\- Ah ok. Quem pegamos?

\- Tem um no andar a cima do nosso, e um abaixo. Eu conheço o cara do de baixo, você pode ir no de cima? É uma garota, Isabella Swan.

\- Claro. Sem problema. Agora?

\- Por que não? – ele deu de ombros.

A reunião já tinha acabado mesmo, Emmett já tinha pago a nossa parte e assinado.

Guardei o celular e fomos para o elevador.

\- Hey, quando vamos pro seus pais?

\- Dia 23?

\- Você não precisa ir antes para o voluntariado?

\- Não, vai ser só no dia 24 mesmo.

\- Legal, então, vai ter torta esse ano? – foi a minha vez de rolar os olhos.

\- Sim, a minha mãe disse que vai fazer a sua favorita.

\- Isso, mamãe Esme é a melhor!

\- E gosta mais de você do que de mim, pois nem quis fazer a minha favorita.

\- Você gosta de todas. – abri a boca para reclamar, mas a fechei e dei de ombros.

Eu realmente gostava.

E sabia que mamãe sempre fazia a torta favorita de Emmett para que ele viesse. Era capaz de eu apanhar se eu chegasse em casa sem ele.

As portas se abriram no sexto andar e Emmett saiu com um aceno, apertei o botão para o próximo e esperei, rapidamente estava no próximo.

Olhei no papel que Emmett me deu, Isabella Swan mora no 709.

Ao chegar em frente à sua porta, franzi um pouco o cenho.

Onde estavam as decorações de natal?

Olhei em volta e todas as outras portas estavam super enfeitadas. Guirlandas, luzinhas, adesivos, tinha até uma, com pequenos _Papais Noels_ escalando a porta, muito legal.

Mas a da tal Isabella não tinha nada.

Ela devia trabalhar muito e ser muito ocupada para decorar, assentindo para mim mesmo, satisfeito com a minha explicação, bati na porta.

Demorou alguns minutos e já ia bater de novo, quando ouvi um resmungo e a porta foi escancarada por uma linda moça brava.

Sério, linda mesmo!

Pequena, com longos cabelos castanhos presos em um coque bagunçado, usando uns óculos que a deixavam muito sexy. Ela tinha lindos olhos castanhos, um nariz arrebitado e lábios vermelhos, sorri abertamente o que desfez a sua carranca e ela fez a coisa mais maravilhosa, corou.

A sua pele pálida ficou toda rosada, o que a deixou mais linda.

\- Boa noite.

\- Uh, noite. – ela se moveu um pouco desconfortável, imagino que se tocando que atendeu a porta de pijama, sorri um pouco mais.

\- Bem, aposto que está se perguntando o por que de eu ter batido em sua porta? – ela começou a me olhar desconfiada.

\- Você é um vendedor?

\- O quê? Não! Eu sou o seu vizinho de cima.

\- Oh... eu incomodei ou algo assim? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas pensando e sem pensar, toquei entre elas com a ponta do dedo.

\- Nada assim, não se preocupe. Eu estava na reunião do condomínio e estávamos discutindo o natal. E foi decidido por decorar todo o prédio, claro que precisamos de uma pequena contribuição de todos, além da sua autorização para decorar em frente a sua janela. – sorri esticando a autorização, ela olhou para o papel e depois para mim.

\- Não! – e entrou batendo a porta na minha cara.

Abri e fechei a boca em choque, ainda não acreditando.

Ela... ela... ela só...

Respirando fundo, eu bati mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, ela atendeu mais rápido.

\- Sim?

\- Isabella, acho que você não entendeu bem...

\- Sim, eu entendi.

\- Certo. Uh, eu vou começar de novo. Eu sou Edward, o seu vizinho do andar de baixo. Eu estava na reunião hoje...

\- Pa pa pa. Nem continua. Eu já disse, eu entendi e ainda é não!

\- Mas... mas...

\- Qual o problema? Não quero gastar dinheiro com uma coisa idiota como luzinhas.

\- Não é só pelas luzinhas... É para entrar no espírito de natal!

\- O espírito de natal pode ir se fuder! Ainda é não!

Ela já ia fechar a porta, quando a parei, colocando a mão.

\- Qual o seu problema? Todo mundo está concordando, só você vai fazer doce.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sim, eu sabia que estava sendo um idiota, mas ela começou! Nada maduro da minha parte, mas era verdade.

\- Olha Edward, primeiro, duvido que todo mundo concorde. E segundo, eu não sou obrigada a ter toda a minha janela cheia de parafernália de natal bloqueando a luz.

\- Mas é natal!

\- E...

\- Vai me dizer que não gosta do natal.

\- Nem um pouco. – ofeguei, era como se ela tivesse me dado um tapa.

\- Não gosta do natal? O que tem de errado com você? – ela bufou.

\- É um feriado ridículo, que as pessoas inventaram para gastar dinheiro e se empanturrar de comida como porcos, eu dispenso. Agora com licença que preciso trabalhar.

E mais uma vez ela fechou a porta na minha cara.

Ainda meio em choque, voltei para o apartamento.

Ao entrar, Emmett me olhava esperançoso, forcei um sorriso enquanto tomava um lugar ao lado dele no sofá.

\- E então?

\- É... – abri a boca, em seguida fechei de novo, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Merda, ela te disse não? Achei que com o seu charme teria ajudado. – me virei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Como é?

\- Ok, então, Isabella Swan, é conhecida como a Grinch. Ela parece ter um ódio louco pelo natal. Todo ano, ela frustra o pessoal com os planos de decoração, as crianças não gostam dela e eu já a vi chutando um boneco de neve.

Mais uma vez, ele poderia ter me batido que doeria menos.

Um boneco de neve?

\- E por que me mandou lá?

\- Eu pensei que ela não resistiria ao seu lindo sorriso. – sorriu e dei um soco no seu braço.

\- Idiota. Podia ter me avisado, né?

\- Achei que seria mais fácil de ela cair na sua, se você fosse todo modelo de cuecas até lá. – deu de ombros e dei outro soco nele, ele só riu.

Eu fiz um ensaio fotográfico uma vez, uma vez, para ajudar a pagar a Faculdade e ele jogava aquilo na minha, cara toda vez. Já faz cinco anos e ele não esquecia daquilo e nem me deixava esquecer.

\- E como sabe de tudo isso e eu não?

\- Bem, eu já vi mesmo ela chutando um boneco de neve, mas imaginei que ela devia estar chateada no dia e não dei muita atenção, mas hoje quando fui nos voluntariar que me contaram.

\- O que eu faço agora?

\- Deixa para lá cara, só não vai rolar a decoração no prédio.

\- Mas não podemos deixar ela estragar o natal.

\- É só um prédio.

\- É mais que isso. E a partir de agora, eu faço um juramento.

\- Ai meu Deus!

\- Eu, Edward Anthony Cullen, vou convencer Isabella Swan, a assinar a maldita autorização. – o olhei e ele suspirou.

\- Eu, Emmett McCarty, sou testemunha desse juramento!

Sim, já havíamos feito aquilo antes, mais bêbados na época, mas um juramento, era um juramento e eu iria conseguir, ah se ia!

[...]

Bati na porta e esperei, depois de alguns momentos, ela abriu, estava menos descabelada dessa vez, mas ainda de óculos.

\- Boa tarde.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Boa tarde.

\- Edward, não sei se lembra?

\- Sim, Edward, como vai?

\- Muito bem Isabella, e você?

\- Vou bem.

\- Bom, bom, então eu vim aqui falar sobre o natal...

\- Ai meu Deus... – ela gemeu e já ia fechar a porta, mas a parei como da outra vez e ela me olhou irritada.

\- Como eu ia dizendo... O natal é uma época mágica, reúne as pessoas, famílias, amigos, até pessoas que não se conhecem se unem, com um único propósito, comemorar esse dia lindo. Trocar ou não presentes é uma opção de cada um, comer comidas boas é sempre bom e estar com as pessoas que você ama, é melhor ainda.

\- Acabou?

\- Ainda não. Enfim, como disse, o natal reúne as pessoas, desde conhecidos até desconhecidos, com um único propósito, celebrar a vida. E nós, do prédio, queremos celebrar, nos ajude a celebrar Isabella.

\- Céus! Você é pior que um vendedor. Espera aí!

Isso, com certeza ela foi pegar uma caneta, não foi o meu melhor discurso, mas foi muito bom.

Quando ela voltou, mal abri a boca e levei um monte de água na cara.

Pisquei confuso e ela sorriu.

\- Ainda é NÃO!

E fechou a porta.

Maldita mulher!

Voltei para o meu apartamento e ao entrar, Emmett olhou para fora confuso.

\- Está chovendo?

\- Calado! – grunhi indo pro banheiro.

Maldita mulher!

[...]

Bati na porta e esperei.

Ao abrir ela suspirou.

\- De novo Edward?

\- Bom dia Isabella. Eu acho que você não entendeu o que queremos fazer. Nós só queremos celebrar o natal deixando o nosso prédio mais bonito e feliz. Como assim você não quer fazer parte disso?

\- Porque eu não gosto do natal.

\- Como você pode não gostar? Se reunir com os amigos e família, trocar presentes, comer doces, tortas, peru... É o melhor dia do mundo!

\- Eu não tenho amigos nem família, não tenho grana pra presentes e peru tem um gosto estranho.

\- Você é humana? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e arqueei a minha em troca.

Aquilo a fez suspirar.

\- Olha Edward, você é um cara legal e fico feliz que você goste tanto do natal, mas para mim é só um dia comum, como qualquer outro.

\- Então é só assinar aqui, eu pago a taxa para você!

\- Você ouviu algo do que eu disse?

\- Sim, você não tem grana, eu pago, devia ter dito que era esse o problema todo o tempo.

Estiquei a autorização para ela e ela suspirou.

\- Espera aqui!

Estava todo sorridente, até uma nuvem de poeira branca ir bem na minha cara.

\- O que é isso? – falei tossindo e abanando a mão.

\- Farinha. E ainda é NÃO! – ela bateu a porta na minha cara e grunhi.

Maldita mulher!

Fui para o meu apartamento e ao entrar, Emmett começou a rir.

\- O que houve com você?

\- Ela me tacou farinha. Farinha!

Ele riu, ou melhor, gargalhou da minha desgraça, o ignorei e fui tomar um banho.

Maldita mulher!

[...]

 _ **No dia seguinte...**_

Entrei em casa com a cara toda preta enquanto batia a mão na roupa para tirar o excesso.

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que é hoje?

\- Café, parece que eu interrompi o café da manhã dela.

Ele somente riu e grunhi indo para o banheiro.

Maldita mulher!

 _ **E no outro dia...**_

Entrei em casa mancando e só mostrei o dedo do meio para Emmett, eu o ouvi rindo todo o caminho até o meu quarto.

Maldita mulher!

 _ **E mais um dia depois...**_

Entrei em casa como um louco trancando a porta, Emmett parou de ver TV e me olhou.

\- O que houve?

\- Ela mandou o cachorro dela me atacar.

\- Ela tem um cachorro?

\- Não sei, mas eu acho que ele é alugado. – murmurei respirando com dificuldade.

O cachorro gigante me perseguiu pelas escadas e quase me alcançou duas vezes. Estava fora de forma e precisava voltar para a academia urgente.

Deslizei no chão enfiando as mãos no cabelo e o puxando de frustração.

\- Cara, não sei mais o que fazer.

\- Desiste cara! Ela é só uma mulher amarga, mas com um bom senso de humor, temos que convir, mas ainda assim, é amarga.

\- Ela disse que não tem família.

\- Eu também não, nem por isso soltei os cachorros em você. – assenti, mas ainda me sentia mal.

Ela não tinha família para passar o natal, devia ser por aquilo que era tão amarga e irritada.

\- Por que você não tenta uma técnica diferente?

\- Como assim?

\- Seduz ela!

\- Emmett!

\- O quê? Só uns flertes, alguns beijinhos e se você tiver sorte... – ele balançou as sobrancelhas deixando as palavras no ar e ri enterrando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não pensei naquilo, mas tudo foi antes da água, farinha, café, e claro, cachorro.

Agora eu só queria distância dela.

\- Você já preparou as malas? – ele falou mudando de assunto e sorri agradecido.

No momento, eu queria esquecer a maldita Isabella Swan.

\- Quase... Mas falta pouca coisa.

Faltava só 4 dias para o natal e viajaríamos dali a dois dias.

Estava empolgado, mas não a empolgação de sempre, e tudo culpa dela...

Maldita mulher!

[...]

Acenei para os meus colegas e fui embora. Era o último dia de trabalho do ano, os outros ainda iam se ver na festa de fim de ano, mas como íamos para os meus pais, só os veria ano que vem. Então, me despedi de todos com um feliz natal, e fui para a casa.

No caminho, parei em frente a uma loja de bibelôs e sorri ao ver uma bonita caixinha de música, era pequena e delicada, redonda e branquinha, a tampa era um floco de neve, dentro tinha um anjo com a boca em formato de O e tocando noite feliz, sem pensar duas vezes, comprei e pedi um embrulho bem natalino.

Ao entrar no prédio, fui uma última vez para o sétimo andar.

Ao bater na porta, sorri e ela riu.

\- Cara, você é persistente!

\- Nem tanto. Eu meio que desisti.

\- Oh.

\- Decepcionada? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Aliviada!

\- Sei, cadê o seu cão endemoniado? – olhei desconfiado atrás dela e ela sorriu.

\- Era de uma amiga.

\- Eu sabia que era alugado. – ela sorriu.

\- Foi bom te conhecer, Edward.

\- Espera...

\- O quê?

\- Aqui, feliz natal. – ela piscou surpresa quando coloquei a caixa na frente dela.

\- Uh?

\- Pegue.

Hesitante, ela pegou e me olhou desconfiada.

\- É uma brincadeira? – rolei os olhos.

\- Eu nunca brinco quando se trata de natal. Agora isso vai contra as regras, mas como vou estar fora no natal, não vou poder ver a sua reação, então abra. – ela suspirou e abriu.

Imaginei que ela rasgaria o saco como a maldita mulher que ela era, mas ela parecia uma criança com seu primeiro presente.

Ela tomou todo o cuidado para não rasgar o papel, e quando o presente foi revelado, ela parecia que ia chorar.

\- É lindo!

\- Eu vi e pensei em você. – ela me olhou confusa.

\- Por quê?

\- O quê?

\- Eu... eu fui horrível, e você... por quê?

\- É natal. – dei de ombros.

Era simples.

\- Esse é o meu primeiro presente de natal em mais de 10 anos.

\- Tá de brincadeira! – ela riu e fungou.

\- É lindo... – repetiu mais uma vez e sorri.

\- Também achei lindo.

Ela abriu a caixinha e tocou noite feliz, e sorriu mais.

\- Ah, trouxe mais uma coisa.

\- O quê?

Tirei do bolso o visgo que colocaram sobre a entrada da minha sessão e prendi na porta dela, ela olhou para cima e depois para mim.

\- Sério isso?

\- Você sabe as regras.

\- Eu nem gosto do natal, não preciso seguir as regras.

\- Tem razão, mas eu amo o natal, então... – antes de terminar e antes que ela fugisse, eu me inclinei e a beijei.

Ela ofegou, mas não se afastou.

Sorri contra os seus lábios, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Isabella gemeu e me abraçou pelo pescoço com um braço, puxei-a para mim, abraçando a sua cintura, colando o seu corpo no meu.

Ambos arfamos e nos afastamos, nos olhando ofegantes.

Sorri.

\- Então, feliz natal.

\- Não é natal, ainda.

\- Detalhes, detalhes.

Ficamos nos olhando, por algum motivo, eu não queria soltá-la e ela não me afastou, então estava tudo bem. Na verdade, eu podia ficar abraçado a ela para sempre que estaria tudo ótimo.

\- Então, e esse visgo, fazia parte do seu presente de natal?

\- Na verdade, ele era a minha última tentativa de te convencer a assinar. - falei seriamente, ela sorriu.

\- Sério? Agora estou curiosa, qual é a sua nova abordagem?

\- Eu só queria mostrar as coisas boas que tem no natal.

\- Ainda não entendi, o visgo.

\- Graças a ele, você consegue um beijo de um cara incrivelmente lindo e charmoso. – balancei as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

\- E você esperava que isso me fizesse assinar? – dei de ombros.

\- Acho que no fundo, eu só queria um beijo mesmo.

Ela me olhou atentamente, em seguida agarrou a minha blusa, me puxando para dentro de sua casa, tropecei quase caindo em cima dela, mas consegui me segurar, abraçando-a.

Tentei falar, mas a sua boca bateu na minha e as suas mãos começaram a rasgar as minhas roupas de mim.

Gemendo, nos virei, prensando-a contra a parede, os meus lábios nunca deixando os dela, enquanto deslizava as minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo.

A sua boca se afastou da minha de repente, enquanto ela tomava um fôlego, aproveitei para empurrar a sua camiseta para cima, tirando a dela, gemi ao ver os seus seios.

\- Hmmm, sem sutiã? – murmurei, passando a beijar a sua garganta, enquanto espalmava os seus seios.

\- Edward…

\- Está sem calcinha, também? – brinquei largando um dos seus lindos seios e agarrando a sua bunda, puxando-a de encontro a mim, para que ela sentisse o quanto eu estava excitado.

\- Por que você não tira isso de mim e descobre? - gemeu se esfregando contra o meu pau.

Sem demora, me afastei, abaixando e empurrei a sua calça para baixo, sorri ao ver a sua pequena calcinha rosa da Minnie.

\- Eu até ficaria chateado de você estar usando uma, mas eu a adorei.

Ela olhou para baixo e corou.

\- Merda, não olhe… - ela tentou me afastar e tampar ao mesmo tempo, e eu ri.

\- Isabella, Isabella, eu vou fazer muito mais do que olhar, sorrindo agarrei os seus pulsos e beijei a sua calcinha.

Ela arfou, sorrindo, levei a sua mão para o meu cabelo e agora com as mãos livres, afastei a sua pequena calcinha inocente e dei um beijo nada inocente na sua deliciosa buceta.

\- Ah, meu…

Ela gritou agarrando o meu cabelo, sorri antes de passar a beijar, provar, chupar e provocar o seu clitóris e centro.

Empurrei um dedo dentro dela e ambos gememos, ela estava tão molhada e quente...

Me afastei dela, lambendo os lábios e a olhei.

\- Isabella, eu preciso te fuder.

Ela gemeu.

\- Anda, me foda!

Grunhindo, me levantei e tentei tirar as calças, ela estava tão excitada quanto eu e ao invés de me ajudar, estava atrapalhando, porém rimos quando o botão do meu jeans voou longe.

Abaixei as calças, me livrando delas e dos sapatos, Isabella mais uma vez tentou tirar a minha camiseta, rasgando-a um pouco.

Rindo à tirei para ela e sem que ela esperasse, agarrei as suas coxas e a prensei contra a parede, mais uma vez.

\- Camisinha?

\- Eu tomo pílula.

Sorri a beijando, ela agarrou o meu ombro com uma mão, enquanto a outra ia para o meio de nós, gemi em sua boca, quando senti-a agarrando o meu pau, ela o levou a sua entrada, esfregando-o contra o seu clitóris, já deveras molhando com a sua excitação.

\- Isabella…

Rosnei as palavras, me afastando dela, ela sorriu e me colocou em sua entrada, eu sem lhe dar a chance de brincar mais, empurrei os meus quadris, me enterrando dentro dela.

Ambos gritamos, estávamos profundamente grudados, o seu calor apertado, pulsava em volta do meu pau... Eu sabia que não duraria muito.

Então, passei a chupar os seus seios, enquanto a fudia forte e rápido.

\- Ah, meu Deus…

\- Foda-se! Venha para mim!

Empurrei-me dentro dela, forte e rápido, enquanto ela arranhava as minhas costas. Eu sabia que não duraria muito, então levei uma mão a sua entrada e belisquei o seu clitóris, enquanto mordia o seu mamilo. Ela gritou, vindo com força, fato que me fez vir também.

Estiquei-me mais algumas vezes, enquanto gozava dentro dela, tão deliciosamente bom.

Ficamos ofegantes e agarrados, nos recuperando, olhei em volta e vi um sofá.

Nos levei para lá e sentei-me ainda abraçado a ela.

Ela enterrou a cabeça profundamente em meu pescoço, respirando fundo, em seguida, se virou para me olhar.

\- Minha família morreu em um acidente de carro no natal. – o meu coração se partiu um pouco ao ouvi-la, abracei-a um pouco mais forte.

\- Quando?

\- Uns dez anos atrás.

\- E você tem estado sozinha desde então?

Ela deu de ombros e bufei.

\- Isso é inaceitável! Você nunca mais vai ficar sozinha.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- E quem disse que você tem o direito de decidir sobre isso?

Sorri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Você me deu esse direito, no momento que me deixou entrar.

Ela soltou um pequeno bufo, mas sorria também.

\- Você é muito intrometido.

\- É melhor você já ir se acostumando, pois não vou a lugar algum.

Sorrimos como dois bobões, então ficamos nós encarando por um bom tempo, só nos conectando.

Depois de algum tempo, nos vestimos e vi um papel no chão, ela o pegou e ao olhá-lo, bufou e me entregou, sorri e dei de volta para ela.

\- Você ainda não assinou.

\- E nem vou! Já disse que não quero um monte de luzes na minha janela, vai me incomodar a semana toda.

\- Querida, não precisa se preocupar com isso, nos vamos para a casa dos meus pais para o natal.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco e sorri.

\- Como é?

Sorrindo mais, me aproximei e a abracei, dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios.

\- Eu falei sério Isabella, você nunca mais vai ficar sozinha. Agora assine a autorização e faça as malas, vamos amanhã cedo.

\- Espere… - dei um longo beijo nela e quando me afastei, ela me olhava entre irritada e confusa.

\- Até mais tarde Grinch!

\- Seu…

Corri para fora do apartamento antes que ela tivesse a chance de replicar.

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria entre eu e ela, mas sabia que havia algo muito grande entre nós, com certeza, eu já estava no caminho de amar aquela maldita mulher!

Dessa vez quando entrei no apartamento eu sorria, mesmo assim Emmett me olhou chocado.

\- O que houve dessa vez?

\- O que quer dizer.

Ele fez um gesto para mim e quando me olhei fiz uma careta.

Eu estava com a camiseta toda amassada, rasgada em algumas partes e o botão das calças faltando, o meu cabelo devia estar mais louco que o normal.

\- Bem…

\- Edward já chega, essa mulher vai acabar te matando. Melhor desistir de uma vez.

\- Na verdade, meu amigo, eu não posso.

\- Por quê? O que ela fez dessa vez? Ou melhor, qual o seu plano de louco, dessa vez?

\- Acho que o de todo mundo nessa situação, apresentá-lo para os meus pais.

\- Eu não entendi.

\- Melhor fazer as malas, amanhã saímos cedo.

Murmurei, já me afastando e o vi franzindo o cenho, estava quase chegando no meu quarto quando o ouvi gritar.

\- Mais que filho dá puta!

Ri enquanto pensava no que levar, mas na verdade, a minha mente estava nela.

Parece que o natal havia chegado, para mim, mais cedo esse ano e Papai Noel me arrumou um belo de um presente.

Ela era meio marrenta, mas não a mudaria por nada.

 **Como disse antes, o natal era o melhor feriado de sempre!**

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **N/A: Feliz Natal povo pervoooooooo**

 **Hoje é natal e não podia faltar uma one \o/**

 **E saibam que foi graças a um milagre de Natal \o/**

 **Pois tive uma semana DUMAL, e só consegui escrever Hoje**

 **E a Tuca nossa Anjo de Natal, que deu um jeito de betar hoje só pra nós \o/**

 **Então vamos comentar muito, e comemorar muito por que é NATAL**

 **Melhor feriado de sempre**

 **Agora vão ler, que vou abrir os presentes e comer muitooooooooooooooo \o/**

 **N/B – Mesmo longe, me sinto perto... Feliz Natal, pessoal!**

 **TUCA!**


End file.
